


Secrets

by facelessfanfortyfour



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facelessfanfortyfour/pseuds/facelessfanfortyfour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are exchanged between girl who is secretly a superhero and a superhero who is secretly a boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> A quick, sort of unfinished piece I wrote for Marichat week a few weeks ago. I wanted to have a third part with a different tone, but couldn't think of one so I just gave up. Thought I'd post it.

“A secret?”

“Yes, a secret.” Marinette said, nodding her head. Her hands were on her hips and she faced Chat Noir with a stern face, able to maintain it with surprising ease. Whenever she used to be around Adrien, it was hard to keep her computer. When she gazed into those eyes of his, she felt herself melting. With Chat Noir, it was different. Gazing into his eyes filled her with strength. They made her feel like she could do anything.

The two were on Marinette’s roof. Stars flickered in the dark sky and the moon hung high above them, illuminating the pair in its light. They stood across from each other, barely an arm’s length between them. The sounds of the city, cars driving past and the idle chatter of people walking by, became the background noise of their scene together.

The cat in black averted his gaze. “A forbidden relationship, my little Mari? Makes it even more romantic!” He scratched the back of his head and there was a large, crooked grin spread across his face. Marinette could see his shoulder had drooped ever so slightly.

She reached up, touching his cheek. “I would love nothing more than to declare to the world that you are mine and I am yours,” she said in the way that teenagers often do.

“Then let’s announce it from the rooftop,” Chat Noir replied gently, placing his hands on her sides. The night was cool and he enjoyed her warmth that seeped through his gloves.

Marinette shook her head slowly. “But, my dear kitty, you are a superhero. That mask not only protects your identity, it also protects yourself and those close to you. For me to be in both of your lives is a selfish and dangerous thing,” she said in the way a superheroine only does.

Chat Noir didn’t say anything. He pulled Marinette close and buried his head into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him. She squeezed him tightly, not wanting this fleeting moment escape.

***

“A secret?”

“Yes!” Marinette said with a wide smile. “Tell me a secret.”

Chat Noir was laying on Marinette’s bed. His face was bruised and cut, a pattern that followed along his body. Marinette sat next to him with a box of bandages, rubbing alcohol, and other supplies.

“Well, my real name is actually—“

“That one is off-limit,” Marinette said, placing a slender finger against his lips to interrupt him. She poured some of the rubbing alcohol into a cotton ball and started dabbing the cuts on his face, causing him to flinch.

“Me-ouch,” he said, flashing a strained smile. “Um, a secret, huh?”

“Tell me something you have never told anyone before.” Marinette placed a bandage on a large cut on his cheek. “Please.”

“I…I don’t know how to ride a bike,” he said, words quickly stumbling out of his mouth. He closed his eyes, as if preparing himself for Marinette to laugh at him.

“Is that how you got so hurt?” Marinette said in a teasing voice.

She started to unzip his suit.

“Marinette, you don’t really need to do that,” Chat Noir said, grabbing her hands. “I’m not that hurt.”

“Shush, just let me dote on you, will ya?” she said, taking his hands and moving them to the side.

Chat Noir could feel the heat rise to his cheeks and he was grateful that they were covered in bruises and bandages. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed by Marinette seeing him shirtless, it was that nobody has ever taken such care of him before.

Marinette continued to unzip him, revealing his chest and stomach. She bit her lip at the sight. It was even more battered and bruised then his face. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. This was all her fault. If she had only been faster, smarter, Chat Noir wouldn’t have had to let himself be the bait.

“Tell me another one.” Her voice quivered ever so slightly. Tears started to fall on his exposed skin. Marinette shook her head furiously and grabbed the alcohol and cotton.

Chat Noir grasped her shaking hands. She looked up at him, tears still streaming down her face. He was smiling.

“I love you.”


End file.
